Presente de Natal
by always-a-reader
Summary: Véspera de Natal, Dean, um eggnog batizado e Castiel. One-shot.


**Presente de Natal **

**Disclaimer: o mundo mágico de Supernatural não pertence à mim, e muito menos os personagens aqui utilizados.**

* * *

Dean estava tonto. Ok, ele estava muito tonto. Mas ele não podia se conter - tomou mais um gole do eggnog que ele e Sam tinham comprado em uma loja de conveniência. _Fala sério, é véspera de Natal_ - foi o que ele pensou quando acrescentou um pouco de rum a mistura. Depois de algum tempo já era uma parte de eggnog para cada duas da bebida alcoólica, e Dean já estava na sua oitava dose.

Sam tinha dormido pouco tempo após a quarta - mas Dean não pretendia parar tão cedo. Talvez ele só estivesse bebendo por falta do que fazer, mas ele sabia que no fundo esse era a sua válvula de escape - todas as suas frustrações e problemas pareciam menores após algumas garrafas. Era o seu jeito de se desconectar do mundo a sua volta, onde tudo que ele amava era tirado dele, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Isso o deixava triste, mais ainda quando ele lembrava de seu pai. O pensamento gerou uma lágrima, que ele afastou com mais um gole de bebida.

Ele tentou agarrar a garrafa que estava a sua frente, na mesa de centro daquele motel barato na Virgínia. Porém, tudo o que ele conseguiu foi agarrar o ar. Frustrado, tentou de novo - afinal ele não podia estar tão bêbado assim - e tudo o que conseguiu foi sentir uma superfície lisa, felpuda e com um cheiro estranho, que após algum tempo identificou como sendo o carpete. Não se lembrava de ter caído, mas também não se lembrava de ter passado do quinto copo da bebida. Se levantou, cambaleando, e conseguiu ficar ereto.

Ele precisava sair dali. Não sabia o porque, mas ele precisava. Rapidamente (bem, o mais rápido que ele conseguiu), se dirigiu para a primeira - ou melhor - as primeiras portas que enxergou em seu campo de visão (que ele não sabia se estava muito reto, era isso ou as paredes do motel foram feitas de um jeito inclinado que desafiava a gravidade). Teve bastante dificuldade na parte de girar a maçaneta, mas depois de algum tempo tentando, alcançou o sucesso.

Sentiu o ar frio que vinha do exterior roçando em seu rosto e riu - aquilo fazia cosquinhas. Ficou feliz por terem escolhido um lugar tão bonito para passar o Natal - a neve cobria toda a paisagem. Isso o lembrava de de quando ele e Sam eram pequenos, e os dois saíam para fazer anjos de neve - até que seu pai chegava e dava uma bronca nos dois. Sentiu a súbita necessidade de se deitar e fazer o anjo, então ele o fez. Abria os braços e pernas lentamente, como se tentasse fazer o maior anjo possível. Ele se levantou e admirou seu trabalhp, contente. Aquilo o lembrou de Cass, e uma sensação mista de raiva e felicidade invadiu seu corpo.

"Castiel, seu anjo idiota!" ele gritou para o céu, "Traga seu traseiro magro e peludo aqui agora!"

Ele ficou esperando por algo durante algum tempo, e estava prestes a gritar novamente quando ouviu o som de bater de asas.

"Dean?" Castiel perguntou. Ele parecia esgotado, com grandes olheiras que pareciam deixar seus olhos mais escuros.

"Castiel!" Dean disse, abrindo um largo sorriso e abraçando Cass, que ficou imóvel.

"Você... Hmm... Está... Bem?" Perguntou o anjo, que tentava se desvencilhar do abraço de Dean.

"É claro que eu não estou bem! Você já pensou que eu também tenho sentimentos?" Ele perguntou, parecendo desapontado. Tentou abraçar Castiel novamente, mas o anjo foi mais rápido.

"Dean, você está bêbado?" Perguntou Castiel, que tentava criar alguma distância entre os dois.

"Você já pensou em talvez perguntar como eu estou me sentindo para variar?" Ele disse, parecendo ofendido. Sua atenção foi momentaneamente focada no balançar das folhas de uma árvore ali perto - _olhe como elas balançam..._, ele pensou, _eu também posso balançar assim..._. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a voz de Cass o tirou do devaneio.

"Dean. Escute. Vamos entrar, talvez Sam possa te ajudar a ficar sóbrio de novo.." Ele disse, indicando o caminho de volta para o motel.

"Não! Eu não quero ir lá para dentro!" Reclamou Dean, olhando para Castiel como uma criança que quer um brinquedo. "É Natal! Não vou ao menos ganhar meu presente?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhando com entusiasmo.

"Eu sei que os locais tem a tradição de trocar presentes nessa data, quando supostamente um velho com barba branca deveria passar em todas as casas do mundo - o que seria impossível, mesmo se ele fosse um anjo, o que ele não é - entregando presentes - o que também é muito perigoso, vai que alguém decide se passar por Papai Noel e sai entrando nas casas? Enfim, além de impossível e perigoso, o Papai Noel não existe, ou seja, sem presentes." Cass falou, como se estivesse recitando algo decorado de um livro.

"É por isso que eu também não vou te dar presentes!" gritou Dean, furioso.

"Dean, se acalme! O que você quer de Natal? Eu posso te providenciar algo! Posso até dizer que o Papai Noel que trouxe!" Castiel exclamou, exausto.

"Não precisa. Eu já sei o que eu quero de Natal." Dean disse, se aproximando do anjo, que estava parado a sua frente, confuso. Ele colocou seus rostos a centímetros um do outro, o que deixou Castiel paralisado, sem saber se ficava ansioso ou com medo. Seus rostos estava a menos de um centímetro um do outro agora. Castiel podia sentir a respiração entrecortada de Dean roçando sua bochecha. Ainda sem conseguir se mover, Castiel viu os lábios de Dean se curvando em um pequeno sorriso, antes de sussurrar, "Eu quero...

...

... ser um astro do rock." 


End file.
